


I Bet We Fall In Love (Like Every Other New Year)

by LetTheMusicMoveYou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bartender Louis Tomlinson, Blink and you'll miss it, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Famous Harry Styles, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Meet-Cute, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Singer Harry Styles, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetTheMusicMoveYou/pseuds/LetTheMusicMoveYou
Summary: “See the thing is, I’m in a bit of a dilemma and I was hoping you might be able to use some of your bartender wisdom to help me out.”Louis nods in understanding. “Ahhh, yes what is your dilemma young lad?”Harry runs his fingertip along the edge of the bar. “Well the thing is, I don’t have anyone to kiss at midnight.”(Or the one where bartender Louis gets a celebrity New Year's Eve kiss, a very surprising tip, and maybe just maybe a new love).Title from New Year by Petrie
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 185





	I Bet We Fall In Love (Like Every Other New Year)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> I hope you're all doing ok. I've had this idea in my head for ages, which is why I'm posting a New Year's fic in May... but anyways. This is loosely inspired by that $2,020 tip Harry and Adele left for the bartender when they were spending New Year's in the Caribbean. I'm only like 5 months late, not that bad!
> 
> In all seriousness, I've been struggling with everything going on right now as I'm sure most of you have been too. Reading and writing have really helped me escape. I really hope that maybe this story can do that for at least somebody out there. I hope you are all staying safe and taking care of yourselves. x
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

Louis fights the urge to roll his eyes as he pours what feels like his hundredth glass of champagne for the night. Unfortunately there’s still over an hour until the clock strikes midnight signaling the end of the year, and in this case the end of a decade. And this particular crowd doesn't seem like the type to just clear out after the big moment. This party has been burning since the early afternoon and is showing no signs of slowing down.

Louis sighs as he sets the full flute down on the bar where it stays for only about ten seconds before a woman wearing an askew beach caftan over her bikini scoops it up happily before giving him a lopsided smile and wading back into the crowd. 

Louis shakes his head as he wipes up the bar. He’s suddenly very grateful that Buck insisted on going with stemless champagne flutes, although somewhat pretentious they also seem to be less spill prone. 

This party’s going to be an absolute disaster to clean up, but that’s tomorrow’s problem. Louis hadn’t even been scheduled to work today, but Buck had called him in a panic the day before saying he’d booked a major celebrity party last minute and that he’d double his normal pay.

Louis had agreed, but honestly he’d have done it for the usual amount. He actually liked being at the bar, it kept him busy and social. _And it’s not like he had any other plans for the new year_. 

Besides, he owes Buck a lot. He had given Louis a job 6 months ago when he’d showed up in Anguilla with not much more than the clothes on his back. He’d asked Buck after a few months why he’d hired him despite Louis having no bar tending experience, references, or an actual CV. But Buck had just smiled knowingly and said “I just had this feeling, that this is were you need to be right now.”

Louis wishes he could say that he has the ability to trust his gut like that. The problem is it seems to have steered him wrong so many times in the past. But maybe that wasn’t his gut at all, maybe he doesn’t actually know how to listen to that particular part of his anatomy. He hadn't really been planning to end up in Anguilla, but he'd needed to get out of London. His song writing had hit a complete dead end, he needed new inspiration. He'd felt stuck where he was, so he basically moved his stuff to storage and went to the airport to catch the next flight to somewhere warm. And that's how he'd ended up in Buck's bar asking for a job. He wouldn't have hired himself if he's being honest. 

He is eternally grateful Buck took the chance on him though. Working at Sangria's has been a dream. It's a cute little open air beach bar complete with all the novel tiki torches and luau leis. And it's nestled right at the edge of one of the island's largest resorts so they get a good steady business. Besides people tend to tip better when they're enjoying themselves on their lavish vacations.

Suddenly he’s pulled out of his thoughts by another woman at his bar. Louis’ never been much for Celebrity or pop culture, but he does recognize the woman in front of him. She’s a singer from the UK, as most of the other partygoers seem to be as well. It’s a little jarring for Louis to be surrounded by so many British accents again. He suddenly realizes he hasn’t said anything yet, which is rude.

“Hey sorry Love, what can I get you?”

She just smiles at him warmly as she readjusts the loose bun her dark honey-blonde hair has been pulled into. She’s wearing an airy navy dress with white polka dots and complete with a red scarf tied around her neck. She just waves off his apology with a shake of her hand. “Don’t worry about it love, I’ll just take another glass of Champers. Besides, with a face like that you can make me wait all day if you want honestly.”

Louis chuckles easily, but he can feel the blush warming his cheeks. He turns his back to her as he pours the champagne, tipping the glass just right to make sure it’s not all fizz. Behind him he hears a deep voice that sends a sharp tingle down his spine. “Hey Adele, whatcha doing over here?”

That sound has caught Louis so off guard that he doesn’t realize he’s over poured until the sticky liquid is running over his hand. He curses himself under his breath as he rushes to clean it up. Behind him the deep voice continues to chatter with the woman, that he now remembers is named Adele.

Adele gives a light giggle. “Hey Harry. Oh you know, I’m just shamelessly flirting with the ridiculously gorgeous bartender. So the usual mostly.”

Louis takes a deep breath before turning around with the now overly full glass. He’s not even remotely prepared to see the face that goes along with that voice. The man, who evidently is named Harry, also looks vaguely familiar. He’s tall and his muscles bulge deliciously under what appears to be a t-shirt with Mickey Mouse on it. The outfit is complete with perfectly tailored Carmel colored suit pants, suspenders, and a pearl necklace around his neck. It would surely look absolutely ridiculous on anyone else, but Harry somehow pulls it off. Louis has the feeling he could probably do that with anything, what with those gorgeous cheek bones framed by dark chestnut curls cut short enough to look effortlessly messy atop his head. 

Louis’ knees might be a little weak. He watches as Harry openly drags his gaze from Louis’ face down as far as he can until the bar obstructs his view. He leans closer to Adele and his voice comes out in a stage whisper, but it’s clearly meant to be loud enough for Louis to hear. “Hmmm, you’ve always had excellent taste love.” 

Adele just laughs and takes the glass Louis offers her. “Yeah well, too bad my charms don’t always match my taste. Besides, think you might have better luck than me as per usual.” She gives a gaping Louis a cheeky wink before slipping off into the crowd. 

Harry quickly takes the stool she’s just abandoned and rests his elbows on the bar, using his hands to prop up his head. Louis tries hard not to stare at the tattoos adorning his arms. He wonders absently how many other one’s Harry has, _and where_. 

He realizes Harry’s still grinning at him. “Don’t worry about Adele, she says a lot of shit when she’s drunk.” He seems to consider that for a moment. “Well sometimes when she’s sober too, but she’s harmless.”

Louis gives him what he hopes is an easy smile. “It’s alright. I’ve handled much worse. Sometimes I think bar tending is kind of like therapy, people will say anything. Probably the alcohol helps with that.”

Harry nods. “Probably, but maybe it’s also you. You seem like you’re easy to talk to.”

Louis grins, suddenly emboldened by some divine power he can’t explain. “Oh yeah? And do you have something you want to tell me Harry?”

Harry seems to study him a minute before his smile grows bigger, and maybe just a little bit dirtier unless Louis is reading into it too much. “I have a lot of things that are coming to mind, not sure if they’re appropriate for a public setting though.” 

Louis feels his breath hitch. _So he wasn’t reading it wrong then_. He does his best to hold his composure. “Guess I’ll just have to stick to serving you a drink then.” 

Harry sighs dramatically, and Louis really wishes it wasn’t so damn cute. “Alright fine, I’ll just take a Sex on the Beach.”

Normally Louis loathes that drink, _but in this case he’ll allow it_. He quirks his brow in question. “That one’s pretty strong, think you can handle it?”

Harry throws his head back and lets out a loud bark of laughter. When he looks at Louis again he has an expression that Louis could only describe as _hungry_. He drops his voice somehow lower. “Oh sweetheart, I think you’d be surprised at just how much I can handle.” 

Louis gives him a shrug and a wink. “Guess we’ll never know.” He doesn’t get to see the look on Harry’s face because he’s turned to make the drink. He reaches for his shaker and a bottle of high shelf vodka. He’s going to make this the best damn drink Harry’s ever tasted.

After he’s done mixing the fruit juices to the to the vodka he adds the peach schnapps, making sure to add just a little extra splash with a smirk. He opens the mini fridge under the bar and then finishes the drink by sliding an orange wedge and a Maraschino cherry onto the rim as a garnish. 

When he turns around and slides the drink across to Harry he sees he’s no longer alone. This time he actually recognizes Harry's company. James Corden, yet another Brit and a pretty funny bloke in Louis’ opinion. James takes one look at the drink Louis’ just presented Harry and snorts fondly. 

He claps Harry on the shoulder with a chuckle. “Either you’re shamelessly flirting or you’re already off your arse.” He pauses to give Louis a cheeky wink. “I’m guessing a bit a both.”

Harry pouts as he guides the little red straw between his obscenely pink lips. “Hey. I happen to actually like these.” He takes a large gulp before turning back to James. “I like fruity things, you know that.”

James snorts again, but this time it’s a little less dignified. “Obviously.” He’s doing his best to look put out, but Louis can see the fond creeping it’s way onto his face. He has the feeling Harry has that effect on a lot of people. 

Louis notices he isn’t dressed quite as outlandishly as Harry, just a simple black t-shirt over colorful green swim trunks and a bit of sunburn around his face. James leans his elbow on the bar and focuses his attention back on Louis. “Oi mate, since Harry seems to be enjoying it so much I’ll have what he’s having.”

Harry rolls his eyes, but he’s grinning. Louis does his best impression of a solemn nod. “Of course, coming right up.” He pauses to give James a flirty wink. “What’s a little Sex on the Beach between mates yeah?” 

He turns around before he gets the satisfaction of seeing it, but he’s pretty sure Harry’s drink has just come up his nose.

By the time he’s turned back around with James’ drink Harry has somewhat composed himself, but James is still shaking his head in mock misery. He accepts his glass from Louis somewhat wearily while muttering under his breath. “Jesus, the two of you are a bad combination.” 

Harry just shrugs his shoulders easily. “Or a great one?” He gives Louis a filthy smirk. “These kinds of things can go either way.” 

Louis is returning his smirk and James seems to take that as his cue to leave. He holds his drink up to Louis in a ‘cheers’ motion. “Alright, I’ll be going then. Thanks for the drink mate.” He then uses his free hand to gesture between the two of them. “And if you choose to fuck on the beach, please make sure my wife and children aren’t around yeah?” 

Harry just snorts and pushes him away with a playful shrug while Louis chuckles behind the bar. Harry waits until James has successfully disappeared into the crowd before turning back to Louis. “I think I need better friends.”

Louis just shrugs. “Can’t fault them if they call it like they see it.” 

Harry holds his hand over his heart in mock pain like he’s just been shot. “Are you calling me a slag Louis?”

Louis hums thoughtfully, “takes one to know one I suppose.” 

Harry looks like he’s about to retort when one of his friends comes and grabs him by the shoulders in an attempt to drag him to the dance floor. He throws Louis a sympathetic look before giving in. 

Louis can’t help but be a little disappointed, but he supposes he has an actual job to do. 

The rest of the evening goes by in a bit of a blur, it’s a constant rotation of pouring champagne flutes and wiping up the bar which seems to become increasingly more sticky with every passing minute. 

Before he even realizes it the crowd is buzzing about the countdown to midnight. He glances to the clock on the wall behind him and notices that it is only a few minutes before the new year begins.

When he turns back around he’s met with a mop of curly hair and a goofy grin. For some reason Louis is expecting something witty, but instead what he gets is: “hey.” That’s somehow better.

Louis laughs. “Hey yourself. Need a refill?” 

Harry shakes his head. “Nah, I’m good.”

Louis quirks his head to the side. Then what brings you to my bar young Harold.” 

Harry somehow manages to grin even harder. “See the thing is, I’m in a bit of a dilemma and I was hoping you might be able to use some of your bartender wisdom to help me out.”

Louis nods in understanding. “Ahhh, yes what is your dilemma young lad?”

Harry runs his fingertip along the edge of the bar. “Well the thing is, I don’t have anyone to kiss at midnight.”

Louis feels his eyebrow raise without his consent. He has to admit that wasn’t exactly the answer he had been expecting. He wonders briefly if Harry’s taking the piss, but he dismissing that thought quickly when he sees the hopeful expression on the other man’s face. 

He’s suddenly reminded that it’s been ages since he’s had a proper kiss on New Year’s Eve. His last stable relationship ended years ago, and it was really more of a comfort thing than actual love if he’s being honest. And beyond that he’s never been big on going out for the huge New Year's Eve bashes, it’s never been his style.

And yet here he is, in this beautiful foreign country with a gorgeous man asking if he can snog him into the next decade. The choice practically makes itself really. 

He drops the rag he’d been using to wipe up the bar and rests his elbows on it instead. “Well that is quite the dilemma then innit?” 

Harry nods solemnly. “I was hoping you might be able to help me out with it.”

Louis takes a few moments to feign contemplation. “You want me to find you a lad to kiss then?”

Harry is still smiling, but his face looks much more determined now. When he speaks his voice is at least an octave lower, and it does not make Louis’ knees a little bit week. It absolutely does not. 

“No Louis, I want to kiss you.” 

Louis sighs dramatically, but he can’t hide his smile. “Well I suppose if I must.” 

It’s then that he suddenly hears the chorus of the crowd around them. “five…four… three… two..” 

It might be cliche but the rest of the bar seems to melt around them, and the next thing he knows Harry’s lips are pressed firmly to his own. He tastes sweet like champagne and cherries, and Louis would be content to keep tasting him all night. 

He’s not sure how much time has passed before he hears someone loudly clear their throat behind him. He turns to see the last person he had hoped to see, _his boss_. Buck has his arms crossed, but there's an amused expression on his face. 

It’s not necessarily a written rule, but Louis figures it’s probably not great practice to be snogging patrons across the bar. Luckily for him, Buck’s never been much of a stickler for the rules. He reaches over to grab the rag that Louis’ abandoned. “Sorry to interrupt boys, but we should probably start cleaning up Lou.”

Louis nods dumbly and tries with little success to smooth down the wrinkles from where Harry was gripping the collar of his shirt, _with his large hands_. 

Harry clears his throat while looking as sheepish as Louis feels. “Right, well we should probably be closing out our tab. Thank you so much for your hospitality.” 

Buck chuckles at Harry’s awkwardness. “Of course, it was a pleasure to have you all with us. I’ll ring up your bill.”

Harry nods gratefully as Buck moves away before turning back to Louis. “Christ, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to get you in trouble.”

Louis just huffs out a laugh. “It’s ok, Buck’s pretty easy going. Probably going to get hell for that for the rest of the year though.”

Harry returns his laugh looking relieved. “Maybe I’ll just have to find a way to make it up to you then.” He gives Louis a playful wink just as Buck appears back at his side and slides the small black leather holder containing the bill over to Harry. 

He watches as Harry grabs for his wallet and passes his black American Express to Buck without even bothering to look at the total. Louis’ not sure what the sum is, but it has to be hefty. He’s served an awful lot of fancy champagne tonight.

Buck processes Harry’s card with the efficiency Louis’ come to know from him. He passes the folder back to Harry and bids him goodnight before going to help another server stack the chairs. Louis notes that the partygoers are still trickling out in various states of drunken swaying. 

Harry signs his name on the receipt before closing the folder and passing it back to Louis. Louis goes to reach for it but, he’s stopped by a warm hand engulfing his own smaller one. 

“Before you look at that can I just say something?”

Louis tries his best to swallow down his surprise, but he recovers fairly well. “Oh god, is your real name like super embarrassing or something?”

Harry lets out a hearty laugh at that, throws his head back and everything. Once Harry’s composed himself he seems to have become more a little more serious. “No, Harry Styles is my birth given name believe it or not. I just don’t want what you see in there to influence how you answer my question.”

Louis cocks his head to the side in question. He’s not sure if he’s ever been this intrigued by another human being this much in his life. He nods slowly as he comprehends Harry’s words. “Ok then, mister celebrity. What’s your question?” 

Harry scoffs at that, but his eyes are much darker. “Come home with me?” 

It’s such a simple question, it shouldn’t knock Louis breathless. And yet it does.

He takes a deep breath while he pretends to contemplate. He already knows what his answer is, but Harry doesn’t need to know that.

“And what would happen if I went home with you Harry Styles?” 

Harry gives him a sinful smirk like he knows he’s already won. Harry leans over the bar so that he’s in Louis’ space and drops his voice low. “For starters, I’d make sure our next kiss doesn't get interrupted.”

God, he can’t remember the last time he was this turned on. “Alright, let’s see if your moves can back up your mouth popstar.”

Harry is chuckling but it seems less amused and a little more dangerous. Louis feels a spark of excitement shoot up his spine. He might have bitten off more than he can chew with Harry Styles, _and he can’t wait_. 

Harry puts his wallet back in his pocket. “I’m going to go say goodbye to James and Adele while you finish up. Meet me at the entrance yeah?”

Louis just nods dumbly while he watches Harry walk away. He’s pulled out of his trance when a bottle of one of their most expensive champagnes is plunked onto the bar in front of him. He looks up to see Buck smirking at him. “Here, take this and your boy and get out of here.”

Louis can’t help but fish mouth. “But… there’s still so much to do. Inventory, and cleanup, and cash out.” He looks at the champagne again, it’s at least $2,000. “And this is too bloody expensive Buck, I can’t take it.”

Buck’s already shaking his head before Louis’ even finished. “Consider it your Holiday bonus. Besides, you work too much.” He nudges Louis playfully on the shoulder. “Have a little fun kid.” 

Louis gives him a hug before he even realizes he’s doing it. Buck just chuckles easily. Once Louis lets him go Buck reaches for the folder Louis had abandoned on the bar. When he opens it his eyebrows shoot all the way up to his receding hairline before he chuckles heartily. “You better get going Lou, looks like you left quite the impression.”

Louis scrunches his brows in confusion before he remembers Harry’s comment from earlier. He snatches the folder from Buck and gasps when his eyes finally scan over the tip line. It’s right there in messy scrawl. “$2,020. Happy New Year to you all (but especially Louis).” It’s complete with a smiley face.

“Who the fuck is this guy?” He hasn’t realized he’s said it out loud until he hears Buck laugh beside him. 

He claps Louis on the back before thrusting the bottle of champagne in his hands. “Better go find out.”

Louis shakes his head again in slight disbelief as he grabs for his wallet from under the bar and remembers the bottle of champagne at the last minute. He finds Harry right where he said he would be. He’s laughing along with James to something Adele’s just said.

He hasn’t noticed Louis approach them yet. One of his braces has slipped off his shoulder and his necklace is slightly askew. He looks gorgeous.

James is the first to notice him. “Hey Louis. Off the clock for the night?” He pauses for a moment in thought. “Or I guess for the morning more like.” 

Louis giggles before nodding. “Yeah, got to figure out what to do with my new decade now.” He can see Harry’s face out of the corner of his eye and his stare is very intense.

Adele is smirking between the two of them. “I’m sure Harry would be happy to give you some ideas.”

Louis turns to face Harry then, making sure to push out his hip a little. “Is that so Harry?”

Harry is grinning now, but that same intensity is still in his eyes. “I could make some suggestions, yeah.”

James is grabbing Adele’s arm, “c’mon we should probably get out of here before this escalates.”

Adele cackles out a laugh but lets James pull her out into the dark night. She waves back at them over her shoulder. “Night boys, be safe and Happy New Year!” James is making very inappropriate hand gestures as they stumble off.

Harry is shaking his head. “I need to get less embarrassing friends.”

Louis grins. “Is that why you offered to take me home, to talk about your friends?”

Harry chuckles before leaning down to whisper lowly in his ear. “No Lou, I offered to take you home so that I could fuck you into the next decade.” 

Louis nearly drops the bottle in his hand, and Harry’s words go straight to his crotch. He looks at Harry in disbelief. “You think you can just go around saying shit like that?”

Harry just shrugs as he grabs for Louis’ free hand. “Wanna go home with me and make it true?” 

He nods dumbly and lets Harry pull him out of the bar and onto the sand. He’s ready to see just where Harry’s going to take him.

***

Thankfully it’s a short beach walk to the cabana Harry’s rented out, because Louis might honestly die if Harry doesn’t give it to him soon. 

He can’t remember the last time he’s been gagging for it this bad. Honestly, it’s been an embarrassing long time since he’s gotten any at all. He has a feeling Harry’s going to remedy that for him.

His suspicions are confirmed as soon as they step inside the small, but classy cabana. He’s immediately pushed up against the door they just walked through.

Harry is all over him, has hands are running up and down Louis' sides while his warm lips work along his neck. Louis lets his head fall back against the door with a moan. “Careful Popstar, don’t want to break anything and lose your deposit on this swanky place."

Harry practically growls against his neck before lifting his head up to look Louis in the eyes. “Don’t care, I’m going to fuck you on every single surface in here.” The look on his face doesn’t say that he’s joking. 

Louis swallows hard in an attempt to control himself, but it’s hard when one of Harry’s hands moves to his crotch to palm him slow and steady. “Oh yeah? Those are pretty big words. Think you can really deliver?”

Harry nods solemnly like this is an extremely serious conversation and not the hottest foreplay session Louis’ ever experienced. “Going to suck you off against this door, then fuck you on the kitchen island, and maybe finger you in the hot tub until you cry.” 

Louis closes his eyes as he lets Harry’s words swim around in his brain. They’re practically strangers and yet Harry seems to know every single one of his buttons and where to push.

He feels Harry pull the bottle of champagne out of his lax hand and he opens his eyes to watch him drop to his knees. Harry sets the bottle down on the ground before smirking up at him. “We’ll get to the drinks later, need to take care of something else first.

Louis groans as Harry reaches for the button on his jeans. 

He has a feeling that expensive bottle of champagne isn’t going to have anything on Harry.

***

Louis hisses as the warm water engulfs his skin. It’s a welcome sting to his already sore body. He leans back against the edge of the hot tub and lets himself sink a little deeper into the inviting water as he watches the waves crash into the beach only feet away. The sky is painted with various hues of pink and yellow as the sun rises. 

He’s pulled out of his peaceful thoughts by the sound of footsteps. Harry’s holding a bucket that appears to contain ice and the bottle of champagne that they long abandoned in the entryway ages ago. He’s not wearing anything besides his necklace and a smile.

Louis’ dick gives an involuntary twitch of interest as his eyes shameless scan Harry’s inked body in all it’s glory. Unfortunately he’s not sure he could go another round even if he wanted to, Harry has well and truly fucked the life out of him.

Harry smirks dirtily as he climbs into the tub sliding right up next to Louis on the seat. He grabs the bottle out of the ice and Louis notices it’s uncorked. Harry takes a healthy swig before passing it to Louis. 

Louis rolls his eyes but takes the bottle out of Harry’s outstretched hand. “You think I’m the type of girl that drinks from the bottle?”

Harry grins as he watches Louis do just that. He leans closer and Louis feels a large hand on his thigh. His lips graze Louis’ earlobe as he speaks in that deliciously low tone. “I think I know exactly what kind of girl you are Lou.” 

Louis grunts when the hand on his thigh drops lower. He slides his tired gaze over to Harry who doesn’t look sleepy at all. In fact, he looks he’s going to eat Louis alive. 

He groans as Harry simultaneously takes the bottle from him while also pulling him up to straddle his lap. He takes another drink from the bottle before pushing it back into its ice bath. His hands have found their way to Louis’ bum and he’s kneading the flesh there.

Louis drops his head on Harry’s shoulder and moans as he feels a finger tease against his entrance. “God, Harry can’t do anymore.” 

Harry hums in response but his finger hasn’t stopped it’s ministrations. “Thought I told you what the plan was?” 

Louis groans again as the finger pushes into the first knuckle. “Thought you were joking about that.” 

Harry chuckles against his ear. “And what gave you that impression?”

He’s annoyingly right. So far they’ve done everything on Harry’s list and a little extra. He’d given Louis the best head of his life against the front door before he stripped him bare and carried him to the kitchen island where they snogged until Louis was ready to go again. Then he fucked Louis to within an inch of his life right there on the counter. Now they’re in the hot tub.

“What was the last thing on the list Lou?”

He hasn’t pushed in any further, he’s just holding that finger still in Louis’ ass and smirking because he knows he’s already won. Louis tries his best to look indignant, but he’s guessing he fails spectacularly based on the look on Harry’s face. “You said you were going to finger me in the hot tub.”

Harry nods approvingly. “That’s right love.” He uses his free hand to cradle Louis’ chin and pull his head back so that they’re staring into each other’s eyes. “You want that?”

_ Jesus, Harry Styles is going to kill him with good sex. _

He nods his head the best he can while still in Harry’s grip. Harry grins victoriously and drops his hand to move it to Louis’ hip.

Louis rests his cheek back on Harry’s shoulder and closes his eyes as Harry starts moving his finger again. He’s sensitive and overstimulated, but he can’t deny that it feels good. It’s a satisfying burn like finishing a good jog. 

He’s obviously not that tight given their earlier activities, but Harry is still taking his time. He’s pumping his finger at a slow but steady pace, no signs that he’s in a hurry to add another. 

Louis whines at a particularly hard jab and feels himself pushing back without his consent. “Harry, need more. God please.” 

Harry lets out a low growl at that. “Love to hear you beg, baby. You’re so gorgeous like this. Sitting so pretty on my lap, letting me take you apart one more time with just my fingers.”

Louis brushes his teeth against Harry’s shoulder in retaliation to his words but it only seems to spur him on. 

“Yeah, you love that don’t you. Love to hear me tell you how desperate you are, even though I already fucked you good. Still not enough is it?”

“Harry.” He means it as a warning, but it comes out as a whine. He’s told past boyfriends to talk to him like this, but they’ve always fallen flat. And here Harry is just giving it to him perfectly without needing any prompting. 

At some point Harry must have added another finger because he’s scissoring them now. Louis pants out a breath against Harry’s skin. He wants so badly to fall over that edge, can feel it building in his gut but he know’s it’s going to be elusive. He’s never come three times in one night (or morning in this case). Harry’s fingers rubbing against his walls feels amazing, but his body and his brain are currently warring with each other.

Harry seems to sense his struggle because he’s taken to murmuring lowly in Louis’ ear now. “It’s ok baby, take your time. Could do this all day. Just sit here until we both turn into prunes while you writhe on my fingers. Look so good baby, all fucked out and needy.”

Harry has three fingers in him now and he’s rubbing insistently on Louis’ prostate. Louis whines because he’s so close it hurts. He pulls his head back and next thing he knows Harry’s lips are back on his, he tongue taking control and exploring Louis’ mouth. Louis lets him take the lead again, just whining deeply while Harry finger-fucks him relentlessly and at the same pace that he fucks his mouth. 

Harry pulls back just enough to start talking again. “Come on baby, just let go for me. Let me make you feel good. Wanna wreck you proper.” 

For some reason that seems to be exactly what he needed, because his vision whites out for a second as he feels himself spill into the water. Harry works him through it before gently slipping his fingers out. 

There are still little black dots dancing in his vision and he swears his ears are ringing. He rests his cheek against Harry’s shoulder again while he waits for his head to stop spinning.

“You still with me baby?”

He sounds so genuinely concerned it makes Louis snort. “No I think you’ve actually killed me. Well done.”

Louis can feel the laughter rumble in Harry’s chest before he hears it. He doesn't bother to move, wants to just stay there for a little bit. Enjoying the warm embrace of the water and feeling of all his weight melting into Harry’s strong arms. He could stay like this forever.

He’s afraid he might actually drift to sleep when a sobering thought jolts him back awake. He pulls his head back to look at Harry again. “What now?”

Harry giggles, “probably need to wait a bit if you want to walk tomorrow.” Louis rolls his eyes and pokes Harry’s dimple because he can’t help himself.

“That’s not what I meant you twat.”

He lets Harry’s laughter die before he continues. “I meant what’s next for you? You going back to London I’m assuming?”

He watches as Harry’s face softens in understanding. “Yeah probably, not for a few days though. What about you, you here permanently?”

Louis just shrugs, he genuinely doesn’t know the answer to that. “Nothing’s really permanent is it?”

Harry smiles. “The good news is they have these things called phones and planes that allow people who live in different places to stay in touch.”

Louis can’t even pretend to hide his shock. “Is that what you want?”

Harry just laughs easily. “Yeah, I mean if you want to?” He rubs his hands affectionately along Louis’ hips. “Not sure if I can give you up to be honest.” 

Louis can’t help the grin that’s spreading across his face. “Well that’s good because I think you’ve ruined me for other men.”

Harry’s still laughing when Louis reaches behind him to grab the bottle of champagne. He presses the bottle to Harry’s lips and tilts it up as Harry opens his mouth. 

“Here’s to an exciting new year Harry.”

Once Harry’s taken his drink he takes the bottle from Louis and matches Louis’ actions. “It’s going to be an exciting new decade if I have anything to say about it.” 

Louis smiles as he wipes the excess champagne off his lips. 

“I’ll hold you to that Harry Styes.”

Harry presses a sweet kiss to his lips.

“I love a good challenge.”

_ Louis doesn’t doubt that. _


End file.
